


Night of Wonder

by twimatt



Category: Muse
Genre: Historical, M/M, Slight Historical Inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twimatt/pseuds/twimatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in a night of wonder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written at fuck'o'clock in the night long ago, unbetad.
> 
> Originally posted at my Livejournal, same username.
> 
> About the aprons, they're women, servant or the lady's old nanny, (something like that), who's there to keep an eye on the lady, making sure no man does inappropiate things to her (like kiss her). I don't know if they're actually called aprons in English, but the translation says so...

Easy tones of music came from the seven men on a small stage, waves carrying the sound of tinkling piano, soft strokes from violins, and a single flute spreading through the air, guiding the mass of people moving on the floor to the correct beat of the waltz.

It was a fine evening, the temperature mild, moon hanging big and bright in the sky. Candles shone their light, illuminating the colourful dresses made of finest silk and velvet, completed with long gloves reaching over the elbow, accompanied by jewellery, glimmering around long, delicate necks, pearls fastened on combs, keeping the hair up in a variety of styles.

The gentlemen were dressed in their finest suits, the finest made entirely out of velvet. The vests strained, some over the pouting bellies of the elder gentlemen, buttons threatening to burst at the slightest pressure, the others over fine muscles of the younger, still fit, gentlemen, chains from pocket watches hanging neatly and offer slight colour to the black suits.

The gentlemen who were not dancing, sat at a long table, sipping on champagne, or sitting in a nearby room, smoking on a cigar from a foreign country, chatting.

The ladies whose dancing cards had an empty spot for the moment stood in groups, gossiping about the others on the guest list and their host’s with their aprons against the nearest wall, watching over them.

The centre of the attention swirled around each other in the middle of the dance floor, not noticing anything apart for the movements from the other.

Unlike the other gentlemen, the pair was dressed in white suits, making them stand out. The raven haired man allowed the blond to lead the dance without hesitation. Waltz weren’t his specialty.

“I love you.”

A contended sigh was heard, a sigh from a very happy man. “I love you too, Matt.”

The newly married couple smiled, and continued dancing on their night of wonder, the future filled with promises of happiness and love.


End file.
